This invention relates to providing information to a communications device.
A communications device such as a pager, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant, or a telephone may periodically receive information from a remote source such as a web server connected to the Internet. A user of the communications device can indicate preferences to the remote source such as when and what types of information to send to the communications device. For example, using Yahoo! To Go, the user may set up a schedule indicating the time of day and day of the week to be notified of a preferred city's weather forecast, personal horoscope, and preferred companies' stock prices. Schedules on these remote sources are static; the remote sources send the indicated information to the user the indicated time(s) until the service is terminated.